A Life With Out You Means Only Death For Me
by Xaile
Summary: This is rated M for future reasons. Ithil is a woman who has closed her heart off to men and no longer feels like liveing, but what happens when she meets a certin prince? Will he melt her heart and give her a reason to live? You'll just have to read it.


A/N: Alright this is my first time putting something of mine up on this site. I'm going to start with my old stuff and work my way to new things. I like criticism as long as it is creative and not something like 'I hate it'. If you hate it fine give me reason why so I can fix it. Also if you want to give non creative criticism then message me with the title of the story as the subject. Now for the thing I hate most….

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. ((Though I wish Legolas was mine…SOOOOOOOOO SEXY…)) As for all other OCs they are mine and I love them a lot and a few things here might have been changed not sure due to this being written long ago… I keep finding revisions of this one story… well happy reading ^_^

Chapter 1

Ending up in Rivendell

Ithil Weth roamed alone in a vast forest. She had no idea where she was and did not care. It had been three weeks since the cruel murder of her parents and brothers the images hunting her mind like the plague. She wanted to scream, yell even punch someone yet at the same time she felt no will to do so. By right she was strong and was very capable of fighting if need be but nothing prepared her for that day. Sighing to herself she continued to walk till she felt eyes on her. Looking around her she could find nothing out of place that is till she looked forward. The tip of a blade was pointing at her and she didn't care just waited to hear the owner out "Ya ier lle? Mani naa lle umien sinome? Speak!" Ithil looked the man over. He had long pin straight blonde hair with the front sides bradied and pulled back behind his head. His eyes were the coldest of grey she had ever seen. He had pointed ears which made it clear he was an elf… a warrior elf from his aperance, his aura gave her the creeps it felt evil blood thirsty and something she could not put her finger on. The thought faded from her mind as new questions popped in. Why did he care for what she was doing here? Did she look like trouble? "N'ndengina he Anar." The woman looked to the new voice that called out and saw two more elves. The two had to be twins for they both had Dark hair that was left down and warm grey eyes. Eyes that reassured her no harm would come to her. Looking at their attire it was safe to say they were warriors too. The bright mail they wore and the silver-grey cloak as well as the elven sword that one carried and the bow the other had were dead giveaways. However there was one difference. One that was so small no one would be able to pick it up unless they knew the two well. Ithil on the other hand needed not to know them for she was gifted with the ability to read people better than anyone. The difference between the two was the way their aura's presented themselves. One had the aura of a playful wolf while the other had that of a wolf ready to take action if need be.

Ithil could not help but noticed that unlike the elf known as Anar these two had a warm aura that spoke of trust, faith and truth. "I am Elladan son of Elrod Half-elf lord of Rivendell and this is my brother Elrohir. Tells us why is a human, a woman none the less, out here alone?" Ithil looked at the two threw her dead lifeless eyes. The will to live had faded long ago as did her will to fight. "Amin caela n'uma manke eile a' auta. Amin Ithil Weth tinu en' Fanrog ar' Fuiniel Weth. Ron ier ba." Elladan was surprised. It was rare to come across a human that knew elvish yet here stood a woman who knew it all too well from the sound of things. ((From here on everything in elvish will be bold. To lazzy to keep writing translations for it xp)) "My lady how is it you learned our language?" It was Elrohir to question her now but she did not mind. "My parents… they spoke it often that and another language you would not even know of if you heard it. Now if you don't mind I wish to be alone… the woods are quite soothing to someone like me." The brothers looked at each other and nodded. This must have been the girl their father told them about. "Come with us and meet our father I am sure he will be able to help you." Standing in silence for a bit the girl nodded her head and followed the three elves all the while keeping her eye on Anar not sure as to what his role in this was just yet but something big was going to happen with him around.

It didn't take long for the twins to bring the young child to see their father in fact Lord Elrod was waiting for them. He, as well as King Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen, had received word from Galadriel of a young woman with a special gift that could not only save Eryn Lasgalen but King Thranduil's son as well. The twins bowed before their father and the woman did the same. "Welcome to Rivendell my child. I take it you wished to see me?" Ithil had no idea what to make of all this. She was captivated by the beauty of Rivendell as well as the beauty the man before her held. His Silver Circlet made his straight dark hair look like the sky at night and his grey eyes matched that of his sons. The grey mantle only added to the awe and beauty of this man. His regal upbringing showing with how he stood before her. Only did she realize she was staring and a question posed to her when she heard laughing. "Uh….um… y-yes… M-M'lord" Only mentally did the woman beat herself from sounding so dumb what has happened to herself in such sort days? "Come with me then child. After we talk you may stay here if you wish."

Ithil and Elrod talked what seemed to her like days. In such a short time the elf before her became like a father to her. Though she didn't tell him what happened exactly to her parents the girl opened up just a little to him. It would be many months she came to live at Rivendell. A place she called him and the elves she called family. Aragon and Arwen to became family with how they visited Rivendell from time to time. But her heart never melted it remained as cold as ice. Something that Elrod knew could not last forever. Hopefully king Thranduil got his message and was sending one of his own soon to him requesting Ithil's presence in Eryn Lasgalen.

A/N Alright that is as far as I'm going with it for now. I hope you enjoyed what was written. Please leave me reviews so I know how it is thus far.

My rough translations due to the fact I am using translators on line and dictionaries from online… If anyone knows how to speak elvish I would love the help and comments XD

Ya ier lle – who are you

Mani naa lle umien sinome - What are you doing here

N'ndengina he Anar - Don't kill her Anar

Amin caela n'uma manke eile a' auta – I have nowhere else to go

Amin Ithil Weth tinu en' Fanrog ar' Fuiniel Weth. - I'm Ithil Weth daughter of Fanrog and Fuiniel Weth.

Ron ier ba – They are dead.


End file.
